falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chance's knife
|weight =1 |value =900 |edid =WeapNVKnifeCombatUnique |baseid = |footer = Chance's knife, as depicted in All Roads. }} Chance's knife is a unique weapon in Fallout: New Vegas, and a centerpiece of the graphic novel All Roads. It is a unique variant of the combat knife. Characteristics This knife belonged to Chance, one of the Great Khans and a prominent character in the graphic novel All Roads. The blade is still stained by the blood of the Fiends it last killed at the tribal village. With a Melee Weapons skill of 100 and all of the damage and attack speed boosting perks, its DPS becomes as prominent as Oh, Baby!, which is an outstanding feat, considering it has 5% of the weight (2.5% with Pack Rat). The only downside is that the lower DAM makes it more vulnerable to high-DT enemies, which is offset somewhat by poisons. Also, because of the fact that it is near Goodsprings, if the player can survive the nearby cazadores, this weapon can be had at a very early level. Chance's knife qualifies as an improved holdout weapon, meaning that if the player has a Sneak skill of 50 they can carry it into casinos and other restricted areas. Special attack It has a special ''Back Slash'' attack, which does 70% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 3 fewer action points (requires a Melee skill of 50). It is possible to execute Back Slash outside of V.A.T.S. (without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the move) by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Durability Chance's knife can successfully strike about 445 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Combat knife * Assassin - The Caesar's Legion assassin sent to kill President Kimball carries a special version which is non-playable. This prevents the weapon from normally being shown in inventory, e.g. when pickpocketing the assassin. The weapon is otherwise identical to the standard combat knife. * Cass - Rose of Sharon Cassidy carries a special non-playable version of the weapon, also otherwise identical to the standard version. Comparison Location It's located in Chance's grave, north of Goodsprings, on a hill near the tribal village along with Great Khan simple armor. A shovel is needed to access the loot. Once at the tribal village, backtrack towards the main road while looking south. You should see a path leading up the hill and at the top is Chance's grave. Notes * Chance's knife, like all combat knives, gets the damage bonus from both the Cowboy and the Grunt perks, making it the only Unique weapon that benefits from both perks. * In combination with perks such as Better Criticals, Elijah's Ramblings and Just Lucky I'm Alive to increase critical hit damage and Finesse to increase critical hit chance, a high Luck stat and gear to increase critical chance (such as 1st Recon beret and Ulysses' duster), Chance's knife ties with Blood-Nap for some of the strongest weapons in-game: Both will be capable of over 600DPS even without chems. Heavy Handed will heavily penalize this, however, as it will reduce the damage dealt by 60%. * The blood stains on the knife are most likely from Chance's duel in the tribal village. * With the Slayer and Ain't Like That Now perks you have faster movement speed by power attacking (provided you aren't using the light armor movement speed perks) and rushing water can be used to increase movement speed again. Behind the scenes In the novel All Roads, Chance used his knife to carve a map of the settlements in the Mojave Wasteland. He also used it to kill multiple Fiends at the tribal village before being fatally wounded. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:All Roads weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Messers Schneide es:Cuchillo de Chance ru:Нож Шанса uk:Ніж Шансу zh:钱斯的匕首